


The Unexpected Gift

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Hermione Granger's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: Hermione is celebrating her 25th birthday and her boyfriend gives her a gift she never expected.





	The Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> _Part of FB Hermione's Nook HBD Celebration. My word was "Loafers." Special thanks to the Mods for hosting. _
> 
> _Beta'd by Grammarly so if you see any errors please let me know._
> 
> _All recognizable characters are the property of JKR. It's her world, I'm just playing in it. ___

###  ** **

###  **The Unexpected Gift**

When Draco Malfoy told his girlfriend of three years that he had a birthday present for her this was the last thing she imagined he'd gift her. Carefully forcing her face into the neutral expression she'd seen him wear a million times during the course of their relationship, Hermione smiled at him. "These are wonderful honey."

He smirked without hesitation, knowing full well that his witch was struggling with the box in her hands. "Do you want to try them on?"

Hermione paled as she looked back at the box in her hands. Tucked inside the beautifully wrapped package was a pair of men's oxford loafers. "Um sure?" She cleared her throat, trying not to allow her hesitation to show. "I just think they'd be a bit big, you know? Not my size."

"Now now witch. What's the point of magic if you can't reuse it to resize clothing as necessary?" Draco continued to smirk despite himself. He wondered how far he could take the gift before she confessed. Ordinarily, he'd delight in pushing all of her buttons. After all, he'd made a habit out of it for most of their lives. Draco couldn't help himself though, watching his witch's eyes burn with fire did something to him. It was irrational, he was sure, but her passion was something he coveted. It didn't matter if it was ignited by their verbal sparring or their bodies tangled upon ant surface they could find. That light within her burned him in almost unholy ways, and he never wanted to experience life again without her burning bright beside him.

Still, he let her fidget a bit longer with the brown leather oxfords in the box just a while longer before he spoke up again, "Do you hate them, love?"

Hermione met his eyes as he bent his knees and squatted down in front of her. While most only saw his chiseled jaw and body worthy of a Norse God, Hermione knew the man beneath the mask. The man who was as intelligent and kind, as he was fiercely loyal. Draco was generous to a fault and more thoughtful than anyone else she knew. Hermione always imagined that under the ruthless prejudice prick facade, was a man with a heart of gold. After his trial, where she and Harry testified in his defense, Draco had proven her right.

Their tentative friendship surprised almost everyone but a select few in their immediate social circles. Molly Weasley and Ron had disowned her for befriending him and accused them both of drugging Harry when he did the same. But then came the evolution of their new social circle. Where Slytherins and Griffyndors were not only friends but fell in love and as of two years ago, got married and had kids.

It started with Harry admitting he preferred blokes and Ginny's rebound with Blaise Zabini turning into a shotgun marriage and the arrival of their son Alexander. This opened the door for Theo to pursue Harry, and the dirty blonde did so with a single-minded focus that left them all wondering how Harry had managed to hold out as long as he did. Draco and Hermione were next. Taking the time to move their three-year friendship to the next level.

Hermione felt a lump in her throat as the grey eyes she'd come to know so well searched her own. Twenty-five today and lucky in so many ways, she thought, even if there was still a small hole in her heart. Hermione swallowed the lump down, ignoring the prick of tears in her eyes and gave Draco a watery smile. "No, of course not."

"Liar," he replied, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"They just… they remind me of…" she shook her head, fingering the shoes, trying not to break down.

"Of who love?"

There was an earnest quality to his voice that gave her pause. "They remind me of-of-of someone special," she confessed, at last, ducking her head as the tears fell.

Draco nodded. "Someone who has the same rich chocolate eyes and wide smile?" Hermione's head snapped up. "Someone who perhaps had a thing for brown oxfords and wore a men's size 10?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "What?"

Draco's smile was soft and filled with adoration. "Turn around love, and see your real present." He squeezed her hand and glanced over her shoulder. Hermione's head turned as she followed his gaze. Standing behind them, flanked by their closest friends, were her parents. The last time Hermione saw them, they only saw a perfect stranger, a kind young woman that enjoyed the chocolates in their sweet shop in Australia. But now they looked at it her differently as if they recognized her. Hermione turned back to Draco, who gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Mum? Dad?" At her parents' enthusiastic nods, Hermione tore across the room and straight into their arms. Hermione's words incoherent blubber of questions and excitement to be in their arms again.

"That's a good thing you did for her, Blondie," commented Ginny as the other couples moved to give the reunited family privacy.

"I couldn't very well ask her to marry me without asking her father's permission first, Red" replied Draco with a shrug of nonchalance.

The exclamations of his friends at his statement fell on deaf ears, as Draco moved towards the birthday girl.

"Oh Draco! This is the best birthday present you could've ever given me!" She explained kissing him.

Draco smirked. "So I guess that means you like your present?"

Hermione smacked his chest and called him a prat, before turning back towards her parents content to enjoy her reunited family.

"You know you'll never be able to top this right?" she smugly asked him as they got ready for bed later that night.

Draco kissed her deeply, a smirk playing at his lips as he thought about the ring in his trunk. "We'll see."

** _Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> _Thanks for reading! _
> 
> _xx The Wordsmith_


End file.
